dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League Unlimited
Justice League Unlimited is the seventh comic in DC Unlimited. Storylines We Stand As One Batman is the Metropolis investigating "Superman" but instead runs in to Green Lantern, who is shocked that Batman is even real. Batman explains why he's there, and Green Lantern decides to follow Batman around. While following him, Green Lantern asks more and more questions about Batman, non of them he answers. Batman and Green Lantern then break in to a warehouse, where they find Superman, with Green Lantern questioning Batman on how he knew where Superman was, only for Batman to reply that he's Batman. When they go up to Superman, he turns to reveal a starfish like creature on his face. Superman attempts to kill Batman, but Batman just rips the starfish of Superman's face, with Superman floating in shock, trying to remember what happened to him. Superman then reveals a man with another starfish on his face forced one on to Superman's. The three heroes then agree to team up to defeat whatever these starfish creatures are. Meanwhile, Diana of Themyscira and Steve Trevor are hanging around, just eating in a restaurant, when they realize the people who work there are acting strange. One waiter invites them both to the back of the restaurant, where they will receive a prize. They go to the back, where a starfish crawls from the waiter's chest on to his face. He then begins to attack the two, with Diana throwing off her coat to reveal her suit. She then pulls out her sword and stabs the starfish, with it dropping on the ground dead, while the waiter yells out half a sentence, as if he wasn't done talking when the starfish was forced on to him, the waiter then reveals everyone who works in the restaurant has a starfish on them. Meanwhile, in Central City, the Flash just defeated a few villains, and when he comes home, he notices something is wrong when both Iris and Joe are acting far to nice to him. He then notices something moving under Joe's jacket, and rips it off, revealing a starfish. He then turns to see Iris' also has a starfish, which has crawled on to her face. Flash gets out of the city as fast as he can and makes his way to Gotham City to ask Bruce Wayne for help. However, when he gets in to Wayne Manor, he realizes Alfred Pennyworth has a starfish on his face. He the runs all around Gotham, searching for Bruce, only to be called by Bruce himself, who tells him what's happening. Flash makes his way to Metropolis, where he meets up with Green Lantern, Superman, and Batman, with the matters being made worse when a huge wave from the ocean comes out of no where and leaves a blond man standing there, who doesn't look happy at all. He gets in to a fight with the heroes, but it is stopped when Wonder Woman shows up and demands him to stop, revealing the man's name to be Orin. Orin, who also goes by Arthur Curry, reveals he is on the surface as he thinks the "Surface Dwellers" have sent the starfishes in to Atlantis as a way to mock him. However, they all explain what's happening to him and Green Lantern scans the starfish, revealing it is a spore created by "The Conqueror", and just at that moment, The Conqueror himself arrives and begins unleashing spores all around the planet, so all the heroes team up to defeat The Conqueror. Flash and Wonder Woman are dealing with the mind controlled people, Batman is trying to find a way to defeat The Conqueror, and Green Lantern and Superman are fighting the Conqueror himself. After a long fight, Batman finally realizes that there is a way to defeat The Conqueror, he has Green Lantern create a large construct, with Superman getting in to the machine and being thrown in to The Conqueror, with The Conqueror being thrown in to the sun. Back on Earth, Green Lantern pushes himself to the limit trying to stop the spores from landing on Earth, while Flash does the same rounding up every spore he can. In the end, both succeed and they collapse, with the spores being piled up. The next day, the heroes are being honoured, with the president asking for their name, with Superman naming them the Justice League of America, only for Flash to call the name stupid. However, the presidnet says "Justice League" anyway, much to the disappointment of the Flash, who wanted to call the team "The Super Buddies". Evil Incarnate Injustice For All Concept Art Epson 10222016 190155.png|Batman Epson 10232016 024606.png|Superman Epson 10242016 115213.png|Wonder Woman Epson 10242016 200913.png|Flash Epson 10262016 232737.png|Green Lantern Epson_10302016_184533.png|Aquaman Epson_10302016_184644.png|The Conqueror Category:Comics